Zamtrios VS Sharpedo
Description: A battle between two of fiction’s deadliest sharks! Zamtrios of Monster Hunter and Sharpedo of Pokémon! Written by: MadMaxPyro (In progress) Battle In the frozen seaway a Zamtrios lurked underneath the ice swimming inside the water. Above it, its small minions the zamites stomped around the icy terrain. Suddenly, another shark started zooming across the ice in the water with its fin sticking out easily impaling and killing one of the zamites. The shark jumped out of the ice revealing to be a Sharpedo. The Sharpedo rushed at the other zamites, the zamites tried to retaliate by spitting puny ice chunks but missed as the fast Sharpedo bit them all and ripped them in half with its teeth in an instant. All of the zamite corpses lay in half dead gushing out blood. The Zamtrios smelled this blood and came crashing out of the ice surprising the Sharpedo who hopped back a little. The Zamtrios noticed the Sharpedo and then let out a loud roar preparing for battle. The Sharpedo growled back ready to fight as well. Zamtrios started the fight by spitting its water beam towards Sharpedo but Sharpedo retaliated by using hydro pump, its own water beam. The water beams clashed with each but soon the Zamtrios couldn't hold its water beam any longer and the Sharpedo's hydro pump won over, the large powerful water beam hitting Zamtrios in the face. Using this opportunity, the Sharpedo then used aqua jet surrounding itself in a jetstream of water and then zoomed towards Zamtrios ramming into Zamtrios's face. Sharpedo then started circling around the Zamtrios jumping in and out of the ice biting the Zamtrios multiple times hurting em. But when the Sharpedo jumped out for another bite the Zamtrios finally struck back by catching the Sharpedo in its mouth biting down on it and then did a combo by using its icy hand sweep attack smacking the Sharpedo several feet away while the attack hit it with a bit of ice as well. However, the Zamtrios felt itself get a little hurt as well due to Sharpedo's rough skin ability. This made Zamtrios go on the defensive, spitting ice chunks at Sharpedo but the Sharpedo easily dodged zooming through the water under the ice. This led to the Sharpedo destroying a large portion of the ice while in the water. Zamtrios spat another water beam turning its directions trying to aim it at Sharpedo but Sharpedo was too fast in the water as Zamtrios gave up on this attack and stopped shooting the water beam. Zamtrios watched Sharpedo's fin moving and then at the right moment using its instincts Zamtrios jumped and lunged right onto Sharpedo crashing through the water. Now both underwater, Zamtrios started biting at Sharpedo repeatedly but missed. Sharpedo used skull bash ramming at Zamtrios full force head-butting em and then used slash, the Sharpedo cutting Zamtrios with its sharp fins. Zamtrios retaliated by doing the same moves ramming Sharpedo with it's head and used it's large top fin to cut Sharpedo. Both sharks had cuts on themselves form each other's attacks, bleeding as the blood flowed through the water. Sharpedo then started swimming around Zamtrios but when Sharpedo was above em Zamtrios rushed up on em breaking them both through the ice back to the surface. Sharpedo landed on the ice next to Zamtrios as Zamtrios did a spin, tail whacking Sharpedo knocking Sharpedo back into the water. While Zamtrios was standing on the remaining ice terrain, the Sharpedo zoomed through the water and started swimming circles around Zamtrios, the Sharpedo filled its mouth with icy energy and bit Zamtrios on the side using ice fang. The Sharpedo then repeatedly started biting the Zamtrios with ice fang on its fins, snout, etc until soon the Zamtrios became frozen solid. Sharpedo then used poison fang knawing on the Zamtrios poisoning it. However, Zamtrios then broke out of its frozen state in a rage by activating its ice armor hitting Sharpedo with its ice spikes. Sharpedo rushed up repeatedly biting at Zamtrios but Zamtrios but the damage was reduced drastically due to Zamtrio's ice armor. Thanks to this Zamtrios got the chance to then charge at Sharpedo knawing on it again with a vicious bite attack. But this time Zamtrios gulped Sharpedo down it's throat in an attempt to eat em but Sharpedo used night slash slashing Zamtrios with dark energy from the inside which made the Zamtrios yelp and spit em out. Sharpedo got spat out towards a boulder hitting it hard sliding down off of it onto the ice left flopping and vulnerable. Zamtrios took this opportunity by spitting another ice chunk and actually hitting Sharpedo with it this time. This left Sharpedo incased in a wad of ice rendering it slow and unable to attack. Zamtrios then finished the combo by shooting its water beam actually hitting Sharpedo with it as well this time as Sharpedo gets blasted through the boulder as the boulder is destroyed. All that is seen is rubble and debris. Zamtrios slowly walks closer examining when suddenly a glowing light was seen. Then Sharpedo crashes through the debris revealing to have transformed into Mega Sharpedo! Mega Sharpedo with its now far increased speed used aqua jet again surrounding itself in water and ramming at Zamtrios in an instant hitting em in the face. Zamtrios rushes at Mega Sharpedo snatching it in its mouth but feels itself getting hurt more and more from the rough skin ability. Mega Sharpedo then breaks some of Zamtrios's teeth breaking free and then gets on top of Zamtrios. Zamtrios then feels hard biting on its back fin area by Mega Sharpedo with its newfound Strong Jaw ability. Mega Sharpedo started biting repeatedly chipping away the ice armor on Zamtrios gradually. Zamtrios's ice armor was reducing the damage but out of irritation Zamtrios started jumping and flailing around trying to shake Mega Sharpedo off but to no avail. At the last second, Zamtrios popped out its ice spikes again hitting Mega Sharpedo and knocking em off but Zamtrios also got flipped over on its side by Sharpedo's mounting attack and Zamtrios gets left weakened and unable to get up. Mega Sharpedo repeatedly knawed on Zamtrios's stomach which was an exposed weak point with no ice armor on it. This caused severe bleeding until Zamtrios finally got up and had enough. Zamtrios ditched its ice armor and inflated its stomach transforming into its giant fattened blob thicc form. The now fattened up Zamtrios jumped up trying to crush Mega Sharpedo but of course this missed due to being too slow. The fattened up Zamtrios then tried rolling around to attempt to crush Mega Sharpedo but it easily dodged this as well. Zamtrios then starts rapidly spitting ice chunks from its mouth but they all also miss and just as one is coming in its direction the Mega Sharpedo then easily counters by spitting a hyper beam destroying the ice chunk and the hyper beam hits the Zamtrios's inflated stomach hurting it a lot. Mega Sharpedo then starts chewing and ripping off parts of the Zamtrio's inflated stomach as it roars in pain and is forced to start deflating. Mega Sharpedo gets knocked back by the deflation air but then sees its golden opportunity. Zamtrios had been reverted back to its normal form as with zero ice armor. In a last ditch effort the Zamtrios spits another water beam but Mega Sharpedo counters with hyper beam which won over Zamtrios's water beam faster than hydro pump did. Zamtrios gets hit by the hyper beam now very injured and panting in place. Mega Sharpedo then wraps its teeth around Zamtrios's tail and then rips it right off! Zamtrios roars in extreme pain as blood gushes out rapidly. Mega Sharpedo then starts brutally biting off Zamtrio's limbs and its fin as well and then tears and shreds through Zamtrios's body slicing em in half like it did the zamites and then tearing em into more pieces. Mega Sharpedo then reverts back to its normal form. Sharpedo then starts eating Zamtrios's bloody meaty remains. In the aftermath, a hunter who had been assigned a quest to kill a Zamtrios sees the already dead Zamtrios corpse, shrugs and walks off seeing his job had already been done for him. Results ''MadMaxPyro: Real life me, did you have to make that so brutal? I thought Zamtrios was your favorite monster in Monster Hunter? '' Max: Yes BUT that doesn't change this result. Zamtrios may be a tough shark that could put up a good fight and its attacks/powers were comparable and similar to Sharpedo but Sharpedo has Zamtrios outclassed especially in strength. As previously stated in its analysis a Sharpedo is strong enough to crunch its teeth through iron easily and most impressively a Sharpedo is also powerful enough to tear apart an entire supertanker! Meanwhile a Zamtrios's greatest and really only directly shown strength feat is destroying a boulder which wasn't that large. Though many other monsters in Monster Hunter have easily destroyed much larger pillars and structures, even monsters that are not nearly as strong as Zamtrios such as the Kecha Wacha. That being said Zamtrios has to be able to do the same putting it at building level strength but even so that still doesn't compare to you know... tearing apart a supertanker. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Yeah and as for speed, in base form Sharpedo could zoom across water at 75 mlies per hour and 125 miles per hour in mega evolved form. Zamtrios in short bursts can move much faster than human hunters in its game who run at the superhuman speed of 30+miles per hour. If I were to compare Zamtrios to the fastest real life shark the Mako shark then Zamtrios would clock in at 60-96 miles per hour which at the top end of that scale does beat out Sharpedo's base form speed but this is simply the best case scenario for Zamtrios with no clear evidence to suggest such. Even if Zamtrios is as fast as a Mako shark, Sharpedo would still be faster while in mega evolution form. Back to scaling Zamtrio's speed with the hunters, the hunters do have some massively hypersonic reaction speeds due to being able to hit a Kirin who is one with lightning but Sharpedo competes with other mega evolved Pokémon that are at sub-relavistic level attack speeds. ''' Max: In terms of durability a Zamtrios can take countless hits from the powerful elemental swords of hunters but Sharpedo can take hits from mega evolved Pokémon like Mega Camerupt before going down. Zamtrios did however have its ice armor to drastically raise its defense but it is unknown by how much. Even when considering the possibility that its ice armor does put its durability above Sharpedo, its ice armor still had exposed weak points like its stomach where there was no ice armor. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And Zamtrios's " thicc" fattened inflated form didn't help its case. Not only did it make it too slow to even hit Sharpedo but it also caused em to be much more vulnerable and take a lot of damage. Not to mention Mega Sharpedo making matters worse. ''' Max: It could be argued that Zamtrios's much larger size is an advantage when fighting up close but most of the time Sharpedo's much smaller size just made it harder to hit. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Zamtrios went down the shark tank. ''' ''Max: The winner is Sharpedo. ''